Yu-Gi-Mon! GX
by SyrusAndZaneLover24680
Summary: (On Hiatus!) AU! Syrus had been on a Pokémon journey for a long time, though when he was forced to go back home he found out that almost no time had passed at all, and he misses his partners dearly. So what happens when Pokémon start showing up in the world of Duelists, along with some of Sy's friends from his Pokémon journey? [Current ARC: Lugia Arc]
1. Prologue

**Alright everyone, just so you know, "Strength of the Heart" will continue, I just wanted to post this first. Also, anything in BOLD and UNDERLINED will be a Pokedex entry, I'll also have which game the entry came from parentheses. One final thing: BOLD dialogue will be telepathy. Now, onto the story, enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue: The Hero of Truth

Syrus Truesdale slowly walked through the twisting cave of crystals, hoping he was headed in the right direction. Beside him, an adorable pink-and-white fox-like creature was walking with him, one of her ribbons wrapped around his arm tightly, as if for seeking comfort.

**Sylveon: The Intertwining Pokémon, and one of the evolved forms of Eevee. Sylveon wraps its ribbonlike feelers around its Trainer's arm because this touch enables it to read its Trainer's feelings. (Pokémon Ultra Moon)**

"Sylv-Sylv!" The Fairy-type Eeveelution squeaked in worry, looking up at her Trainer with both fear and concern in her baby-blue eyes.

Syrus looked down at the Sylveon and gave a warm smile. "I know you're nervous Angel, I am too," He cooed gently, stroking the top of her head. "But we need to do this, or else who knows what will happen to the world."

Angel took a deep breath, then nodded with a smile. Syrus smiled as well and resumed walking in what seemed like circles, praying to both Ra and Arceus that they would be able to find the Pokémon they were searching for. The fate of the Pokémon world depended on it.

Out of nowhere, a deep male voice spoke up from all around them. **"Do you have the strength to see the Flames of Truth?"**

"Wha-" Sy began before the blue crystal around him and Angel suddenly turned bright crimson and shattered under their feet/paws. The two screamed as they plummeted downwards to the cave floor, Syrus holding onto Angel tight to prevent her from getting injured. The two hit the crystal ground (surprisingly unharmed) with a loud thud.

"Ugh! Angel, are you alright?" Sy asked, standing up and gently putting the Sylveon back onto her own paws.

"Sylveon!" Angel replied happily, nodding.

Sy sighed in relief and looked around at the hundreds of huge crimson crystals, but something in the center of it all was what caught his attention: It was some sort of sphere that was glowing a brilliant crimson with a yellow outline, and was hovering a little above the ground. Syrus instantly knew it was what he and Angel were looking for. They had found the Light Stone.

**"What is your wish? Your truth?"** The Light Stone asked in the same voice as before.

Syrus thought for a moment, then an image of his older brother flashed across his vision. "My truth is to protect the ones closest to my heart," The Ra Yellow Duelist/Trainer explained, putting a hand on his heart. "To keep them safe when they aren't able to defend themselves, even if it means putting my own life at risk. If they need me, I'll be there to help protect them!"

Just then, flames erupted from the Light Stone as it was encased in a blinding white light, causing Syrus and Angel to over their eyes. The flames swirled around them as the blinding light grew bigger with each second, seeming to take a certain shape. As the light receded, Syrus and his Sylveon lowered their arms/forelegs to see what happened, and they saw a huge pure white furry dragon with a flowing mane uncurling itself from its ball position. The dragon opened its eyes, revealing them to be a brilliant shade of sapphire blue.

"PRYAAAAAAAAA!" Reshiram roared as it shot its head towards Syrus, seeming to be glad to be awake after so many years of slumber. The flames around them dissipated when the roar came to an end.

**Reshiram: The Vast White Pokémon. This legendary Pokémon can scorch the world with fire. It helps those who want to build a world of truth. (Pokémon X)**

**"It is your courage...that shall become truth."** Reshiram told him in a wise voice. Syrus smiled, knowing that with Reshiram and his other Pokémon, he'd be able to protect the ones closest to him from now on.

* * *

"Yo Syrus, wake up!"

"WAAAH!" Syrus let out a cry of surprise at the sound of Jaden Yuki's voice. He jumped up and tumbled off of his bed in the Ra Yellow Dorms, falling flat on his rear end with a soft thump.

"Jay, what did you do that for!?" Syrus demanded, standing up and playfully glaring at his best friend. "You nearly scared me half to death!"

The Slifer Red Duelist laughed. "Sorry Sy, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at the Slifer Dorms with me since we don't have classes today." He paused and added. "By the way, you were also muttering in your sleep."

"Oh! What was I saying?" Sy asked, slightly afraid at what he had revealed. He had never told his friends about his adventures in the Pokémon world, knowing that they would never believe him, calling him crazy. Worst of all, he had to leave all of his Pokémon behind in order to keep them safe, and it broke his heart everyday to know they were gone.

"Something about the 'Flames of Truth'," Jay responded. "So, what is that?"

Syrus gave a nervous laugh. "Oh, that's just the title of a song I overheard Atticus singing one time. That's all." He explained a little too quickly.

Jaden narrowed his eyes for a moment, but then grinned and said. "Alrighty then I'll see you at the Slifer Dorms!" With that, he ran out of Syrus' rom and towards his dorm, leaving Sy very confused and drained.

The Ra Yellow Duelist the laughed and shook his head. "I'll be sure to tell the others of my adventures some day," He promised to himself. "But right now, I'm gonna try and enjoy life as a Duelist."

After getting dressed, Syrus rand after Jaden and yelled. "Aw man, wait up Jay!"

* * *

**Please feel free to review if you wish, it really helps me on what yo think of my writing.**

**Yup, I gave Syrus my favorite legendary Pokémon, but some of the others will catch legendary and/or Mythical Pokémon as well. Also, does anyone have any ideas for Chazz's team, I have everyone else planned out except for him. So if you have any ideas please let me know.**

**Before I go, here are the nicknames for Syrus' other Pokémon for you to guess what they are (since you already know Angel and Yin[Reshiram]): Anubis, CyberEnd, Royal, and Stella.**

**Anyway, see you in Chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Pokémon Arrive

Aster Phoenix was lying on his bed, bored out of his mind. He had barely any duels in the past three days, so it felt like he was going insane. It also didn't help that Syrus started acting off nowadays. Recently, the younger Truesdale had become more quiet after the strange dimensional shift that Sartorius had done before Jaden defeated him. While it had only lasted for a few minutes, Syrus seemed like he had been gone for much longer.

With a sigh Aster turned towards his window, and noticed that the sky didn't look right; There were huge storm clouds covering the moon and stars. But the clouds gave off an unsettling vibe, like they held a dark secret.

"What's with those clouds?" Aster asked no one in particular.

Without warning, everything went pitch-black. The young Pro-Duelist quickly leaped to his feet to find a light-switch, but froze when he heard the wingbeats of..._something_ flying over his head. Aster jumped with a yelp at the noise, then the lights returned as quickly as they went out.

"What in the-" he started as he turned, but froze and dared not make another sound when he saw something sitting patiently on his bed. It was a large purple bat with bright yellow eyes and very big ears that resembled speakers.

The bat tilted its head at Aster. "Noi?" it squeaked cutely.

The Pro-Duelist was speechless.

**Noibat: The Sound Wave Pokémon. It flies around in search of fruit to eat. It uses ultrasonic waves to detect which fruits are ripe. (Pokémon Ultra Moon)**

* * *

Jaden and Hassleberry were shocked to say the least at what was in front of them, barely able to keep their mouths closed. The creature that was staring at Jaden was an orange chick with no wings and a small beak, along with lighter orange neck-fluff and head-crest. The second creature seemed to be a small royal blue baby T-Rex with silver markings and spikes.

Hassleberry and Jaden turned towards each other at the same time, both having a look of pure shock on their faces.

Hassleberry broke the silence first. "Well Sarge, this is certainly interesting."

Jaden nodded and Hassleberry added. "You think these are some of the 'Pokémon' that Private always mumbles about in his sleep?"

"They must be," the Slifer Duelist told his friend. "We're gonna have to ask Sy in the morning."

Just then, the two looked over to see the baby T-Rex biting the chick's head. The said creature letting out a cry of pain.

"Hey!" Hassleberry snapped at the T-Rex, who jumped at the voice. "That wasn't nice! We don't go biting other Pokémon all willy-nilly! Apologize to the poor thing _**right now**_!"

"Ty," the T-Rex whimpered, releasing the chick. Then it bowed and grunted. "Runt, Tyrunt."

"Torchic, tor!" the chick chirped happily, seeming to forgive the dino Pokémon.

"Hassleberry." Jaden said slowly, looking at his Ra Yellow friend.

"Yeah Sarge?" said Duelist asked.

"Make sure I'm up early for this."

"Will do!" Hassleberry saluted.

**Tyrunt: The Royal Heir Pokémon. Its large jaw has incredible destructive power. Some theories suggest that its restored form is different from its form of long ago. (Pokémon Ultra Sun)**

**Torchic: The Chick Pokémon. Torchic has a place in its body where it keeps its flame. Give it a hug - it will be glowing with warmth. This Pokémon is covered all over by a fluffy coat of down. (Pokémon Alpha Sapphire)**

* * *

Zane stood stone still as he looked out into the ocean, barely even blinking. He had been like that for a few hours now, just standing at the lighthouse, his mind mainly blank. Zane had never left the island after he defeated his little brother, though now he wondered why he didn't leave; there was nothing to do, no one would Duel him. Plus, rumor has it that Syrus had been acting very off lately, and that worried the black-clad Duelist greatly - not that he would show it.

"Nido." growled a strange voice Zane had never heard before.

Zane quickly turned to see a rather large purple dinosaur-like creature with a long tail and a very sharp horn on its head.

**Nidoking: The Drill Pokémon. Nidoking's thick tail packs enormously destructive power. With one swing, it can topple a metal transmission tower. Once this Pokémon goes on a rampage, there is no stopping it. (Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire)**

"King, Nidoking." the dinosaur growled again, looking as though it wanted to ram into Zane.

Said Duelist instinctively took a few steps back, as he didn't know what the thing was or what it wanted. Zane did know one thing though: He did not want to end up on the end of that horn, no matter what.

"What are you?" Zane asked, sounding on-edge.

"Nidoking!" The dinosaur roared as it charged at the black-clad Duelist.

Zane was about to try and leap out of the way of the beast, but something rather fast ran past the dinosaur and in front of Zane. Suddenly, Zane was encased a crystal blue transparent sphere, which caused the creature to bounce off of it. When the shield dissipated, Zane saw what had protected him: It was a decent sized foxlike creature with dark grey fur, piercing yellow eyes, and cyan rings on its body.

"Umbreon!" the fox snarled at the dinosaur, its rings beginning to glow slightly.

The dinosaur was about to charge forward again, but froze and fell forward when it was hit in the back by a multicolored beam. When the beast fell, Zane looked behind it to see a rather small lilac cat with large ears, a forked tail, and a small ruby on its forehead.

"Espy!" the cat called, running over to Zane, looking happy.

"Umbry!" the fox cheered, rubbing itself against Zane's leg.

"Huh," Zane said pensively, then bent down and stroked the two creatures. "You two sure saved me back there, I think I'll have you stick around with me for a while."

The two beasts cried out in happiness and tackled Zane, causing him to fall flat on his rump.

**Umbreon: The Moonlight Pokémon, and one of the evolved forms of Eevee. When darkness falls, the rings on the body begin to glow, striking fear in the hearts of anyone nearby. (Pokémon SoulSilver)**

**Espeon: The Sun Pokémon, and one of the evolved forms of Eevee. Espeon is extremely loyal to any Trainer it considers worthy. It is said that this Pokémon developed its precognitive powers to protect its Trainer from harm. (Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire)**

* * *

Syrus was gently woken up by something poking his nose, making him sneeze. Groaning, he opened his silver eyes, only to be met face-to-face with Angel, his Sylveon. Shooting up into a sitting position, Syrus could only stare in disbelief at his very first Pokémon, not able to comprehend the information in front of him.

"A...Angel?" he asked quietly, afraid he would disturb something if he spoke louder.

"Sylveon!" the Fairy-type Eeveelution sang happily, nodding.

Almost immediately, Syrus threw himself forward and wrapped his arms around Angel, tears of pure happiness flowing down his face. Angel responded by wrapping her ribbons around Syrus, as if to hug him back.

"Haha, glad to see you two are happily together again," a very familiar voice spoke up, sound both amused and happy. "But it would be nice if you acknowledged old friends as well."

Syrus instantly looked at his doorway to see a girl with long black hair, green eyes, and wearing a simple red t-shirt and blue jeans standing there while holding a yellow backpack.

"Sammy!" he exclaimed, jumping out of bed and hugging her as well. "It's so good to see you too!"

Sammy laughed, then reached into the backpack, then pulled out a black PokéBall with some gold and red on it and handed it to Sy. "Likewise," she said. "But I think there's one more friend that really wants to see you again."

Syrus nodded, took the ball, and threw it up in the air saying. "Anubis, come on out!"

Immediately, the ball opened and a white light poured out of it. Then, the light materialized into a bipedal blue jackal with red eyes and spikes on its chest and paws/hands, it also wore a black scarf with a strange gemstone in the center of it. When the creature saw Syrus, it let out a cry of joy and leaped at Syrus in a hug.

**"Master, it's so good to see you again!"** the creature exclaimed through telepathy.

Syrus laughed a little. "Same here Anubis," he replied. "Same here."

**Lucario: The Aura Pokémon, and the evolved form of Riolu. They can detect the species of a living being - and its emotions - from over half a mile away. They control auras and hunt their prey in packs. (Pokémon Moon)**

* * *

**Yes, some of the characters have shiny Pokémon, but I don't really care. In case you guys need it, here's a recap of the characters teams so far. (Jaden: Torchic. Hassleberry: shiny Tyrunt. Aster: Noibat. Zane: Espeon & shiny Umbreon. Syrus: Sylveon, Lucario, and Reshiram) The other characters will get their first Pokémon in the next chapter, plus we'll see more of Syrus' team[as this story is mainly focused on him].**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this, see you in Chapter 2. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, on to Chapter 2! Also, Zane has both the Gen 2 Eeveelutions as a reference to Wes from Pokémon Colosseum.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Learning About Them

In the gymnasium of Duel Academy Island, many student gathered around or on the stands, almost all of them having Pokémon with them. However, Zane, Jaden, and nearly the rest of their friends (as well as their Pokémon partners) were standing near the entrance - Syrus not being with them on account of not feeling well and no one knew where Bastion was.

Jaden and his Torchic (a female one who he nicknamed Burst) looked over at Zane with his two Eeveelutions and commented. "Wow Zane, I never expected _**you**_ to have two of these creatures. And cute ones for that matter!"

"Espeon!" the Espeon growled at Jaden from between Zane's legs, narrowing its eyes while the Umbreon on Zane's shoulder simply glared.

The black-clad Duelist snorted in disgust. "Well, if I have to explain myself," he all-but snarled. "Sol and Luna helped me out when I was at the lighthouse, so I'm having them stick around with me."

Said Pokémon nodded in conformation proudly, almost as if they were working for Arceus himself. Zane couldn't help but smile at that, knowing he had two loyal partners with him always.

Jaden and Burst blinked, but then shrugged and turned back towards Dr. Crowler and Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte, who were standing on a stand with a mic in Crowler's hands. Neither of them having a Pokémon partner with them.

"Attention students, if we could please have your undivided attention," Crowler announced into the mic, making everyone look at him. "Alright, now as you all know: There are mysterious beings popping up all over the island."

Some students rolled their eyes at this remark, seeming to give off a message that said "no duh". Jaden and his friends simply shook their heads in disappointment, while their partner Pokémon copied their actions.

Bonaparte snatched the mic. "But I bet what you brats didn't know was that these creatures have been showing up all over the world!" he almost shouted, making everyone in the room flinch from both the loudness of the mic and surprise at the news.

"Plus," Bonaparte continued. "in some instances it's been revealed that these creatures can be very dangerous!"

Most students gulped in fear, but Jaden's gang just rolled their eyes.

"Man, even I knew that," Atticus commented, sounding almost bored. "When Drago showed me one of its attacks, I had a feeling they could be a decent threat if they wanted to be."

"Char!" the orange lizard resting on the elder Rhodes sibling's shoulder agreed guiltily, making Atticus gently stroke its head gently, as if to reassure it that everything would be alright.

**Charmander: The Lizard Pokémon. The flame at the tip of its tail makes a sound as it burns. You can only hear it in quiet places. (Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu and Let's Go Eevee)**

"So," Bonaparte finished. "The only solution is to get rid of-"

"WAIT!"

"STOP!"

"HANG ON!"

While most of the students looked at Bastion running in, Jaden and the gang looked up to see a huge red-orange dog with black stripes elegantly leap down into the Gym. However, Zane nearly flipped when he saw his little brother climb off the back of it when it was on the ground, and - with his brotherly instincts taking over - rushed up to him before the others could get the chance.

Syrus quickly saw Zane hurrying towards him and was about to greet him, but Zane just went off.

"Syrus, what were you thinking!? Climbing onto the back of that creature when it could be dangerous!? That isn't like you! Do you know how lucky you are to be here right now? It could have bitten you, or crushed you, or even worse and _**killed**_ you!"

Syrus took a step backwards in shock, unable to comprehend what was happening in front of him. Zane was concerned for his well being? Now that was certainly interesting to say the least. He opened his mouth to reply, but froze and smiled when he saw Luna resting on Zane's shoulder, looking at him with curiosity.

Syrus let out a small laugh. "Wow Zane, I should have known you would partner up a dark-type Pokémon," he commented, reaching out a hand and stroking Luna's head. "But knowing you I really shouldn't be surprised at all."

Zane could only stare at him in confusion as Luna's tail wagged and Sol rubbed his head against Sy's legs. The younger Truesdale looked down at the other Eeveelution, and couldn't hold back a genuine laugh.

"An Espeon as well? I gotta admit Zane, I'm pretty impressed that you already have two Pokémon." Syrus told his older brother with a warm smile.

Zane finally snapped back to reality. "Sy, you know what these things are!?" he demanded, eyeing the large dog suspiciously.

Sammy decided it was time to make her appearance as she jumped off the dog's back. "Yes we do," she replied. "And don't worry, Ruby here is completely harmless."

"ARRRR!" the dog howled in response happily, its pale-orange tail wagging slightly.

**Arcanine: The Legendary Pokémon, and the evolved form of Growlithe. Overflowing with beauty and majesty, this strong Pokémon appears in ancient Eastern Folklore. (Pokémon Sun)**

Bastion cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "Allow me to explain a few things..."

**_*~*~Time-skip brought to you by the legendary Pokémon Dialga*~*~_**

Syrus, Sammy and the gang walked along the main pathway of Duel Academy Island, Anubis and Angel following suit. After Bastion explained a few things on Pokémon, they all decided to hang out at the Slifer Dorms for the night. Syrus was especially happy about that, as it would give him some time to properly talk to Zane.

When they all got there, Syrus hung back to clear his mind. The older Truesdale noticed this imminently and stayed behind as well.

"What's the matter Sy?" he asked, gently stroking his little brother's hair.

Syrus took a slow deep breath, then looked over at Zane and simply asked. "When did you change back to your normal self?"

Zane blinked. "What?" he questioned, confused.

"Before," Sy explained. "When you saw me climb off Ruby's back, you completely flipped-out in worry. When recently you've been so mean, I don't understand what brought this _**new**_ chance on."

Zane sighed. "I can see why you're asking that," he replied calmly. "Well you see, last night I encountered a rather large purple dinosaur-like Pokémon, and it was very hostile. It attempted to charge at me, but Sol and Luna were able to stop the attack and knock it out. That made me realize how cruel and selfish I was being to my friends and family. Sy, can you ever forgive me from before?"

At first, all Syrus could do was stare at Zane dumbfounded. But then, tears of happiness flowed down Sy's face and he threw his arms around his older brother in pure delight.

"Big Bro, of course I can forgive you," he responded. "We're family, and family sticks together through everything."

Zane froze up in the beginning, but soon wrapped his arms around Syrus and hugged back. In that moment, the two brothers knew that from now on, nothing was going to break them apart.

* * *

Aster and his Noibat Echo sat at the windowsill of their Yacht, staring out into the ocean while being lost in thought. The two had become quite acquainted with each other and ha already grown close.

Just then, Aster snapped to attention when he saw something on the cliffside: It was a white and dark blue mammal Pokémon with red eyes staring right at him. And for some reason, it made a chill run up Aster's spine, almost as if something very bad was going to happen.

**Absol: The Disaster Pokémon. The only thing unlucky about Absol is its appearance. It protects fields and warns people of disaster, so one ought to be grateful fir it.**

* * *

**I am so sorry this took so long to update, but this chapter was kind of boring to write. Plus Writer's Block, School, and homework are terrible things.**

**Next Chapter, the plot finally starts to get into motion! See you all then!**


End file.
